


Do You Really Need More Books?

by LadyVean



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2966033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVean/pseuds/LadyVean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Garak-centered drabble set after the series. Slight angst among the devastation on Cardassia Prime following the Dominion War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Need More Books?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Star Trek fanfic, and my first time writing non-academically in 8 years. So, I'm really just getting my feet wet with this little drabble and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> It was inspired by a Tumblr prompt, "Do you really need more books?" Short and to the point.
> 
> This piece is unbeta-ed, since I really don't know anyone in fandom yet. If there are any particularly glaring errors, please let me know in the comment section.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The late afternoon sun was beginning to set, casting a soft red glow over the desolation of Torr, as Garak sifted through the rubble of one of the older residences. The few survivors located earlier had already been triaged and transported to the nearest medical station. Most of his companions in the emergency med unit had scattered, ambling through the wreckage towards whatever rickety lean-to they called shelter.  
  
He batted absently at the dust that swirled from the debris, scanning not for an injured child or a trapped compatriot, but for words.  
  
_There must be something here._  
  
Garak crouched in the fading light, shifting small chunks of roofing and crumbled framework.  
  
_Ahh. There._  
  
********************  
  
“Do you really need more books?” Julian squinted at the rows of gleaming data rods lining the shelves in Garak’s quarters.  
  
“Literature defines us, my dear doctor. It shows us not only what we are, but what we can be.” Garak replied, reaching over Julian’s shoulder to place two new rods on the shelf.  
  
Julian turned, one dark brow quirked and his smile indulgent. ”What we _can_ be? But the narrative of the repetitive epic never _changes_.”  
  
Garak cupped Julian’s cheek, his thumb running over the smooth, ridge-less skin.  
  
“You are delightful, my dear, if a bit hopeless.”  
  
********************  
  
He stood, wiping dust from the tattered cover. It was an old, instructional booklet, hardly worth saving most people would have said.  
  
But so much of his Cardassia was gone, lost to history in the devastation left by the Dominion. So much culture that could never be reclaimed.  
  
He tucked the small book gently inside his tunic.  
  
_Yes, doctor. I need them all._


End file.
